


HAMILSQUAD

by Mikey113



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, If You Squint - Freeform, Injured John Laurens, M/M, Minor Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikey113/pseuds/Mikey113
Summary: John gets injured and then comforted by his boyfriend and two best friends.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan
Kudos: 24





	HAMILSQUAD

Laurens limply walked to their house, sniffling as he gripped his arm, blood started to ooze from his wound. Once he got to their front porch, he shakily took his key out, to open the door, but didn't have time when the door opened, revealing it to be his best friend, Hercules Mulligan.

Hercules gasped when he noticed his little best friend's attitude and instantly got worried.

"Jacky! Where were you?! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!" He asked worriedly, as he took him in his arms, hugging him. Hercules pulled back when he heard a small whimper in pain from the smaller man. He looked down to see John's arm, bleeding and was badly beaten up. John's cheek and left eye had a huge bruise. The large man gasped, as he carried John bridal style to the couch.

"Laf! Alex!! Get down here!!" He yelled. Instantly, Lafayette and Alex ran downstairs in a hurry.

"What? Did you find-" Alex started, but was cut off when he saw John laying down on the couch.

"Jack!" He yelled, happily, as he ran over to him. His happiness went away and was replaced by worry and concern when he saw his poor boyfriend, badly beaten up and his arm was bleeding.

"Oh my god, peaches!" He said, and sat beside him, wrapping his arms around him. Hercules turned to Lafayette.

"Mon Ami, what has happened to him?!" Lafayette exclaimed worriedly.

"Get the medkit now!" Alex yelled, as Lafayette nodded and ran back upstairs to the bathroom.

"I'll get some wet towels," Herc said and bolted to the kitchen. John sobbed, covering his face. Alex frowned and shushed him gently, moving Laurens onto his lap and rocking him gently in his arms. A few minutes later, John managed to pass out, as Laf and Herc took care of his bleeding arm, while Alex took care of some wounds on parts of his body.

Once they were done, Alex, Lafayette, and Hercules kissed John's forehead to make him feel better. The french man sighed worriedly, making Hercules hold his hand and kiss his temple, leading the french man to their bedroom. Alex carried John to their shared bedroom. Alex didn't mind them doing that, since Laf and Herc deeply cared for their best friend. He sighed, as held John close to his chest, and slowly fell asleep.

" _I love you, Jacky... I will protect you from now on... No matter what... We will always protect you..._ "

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short story and angsty but oh well-- Hope y'all like it--


End file.
